Modern corrugated polyethylene pipe is a versatile product, in part, because it is relatively lightweight. This allows it to be transported and installed more cheaply and easily than comparable rigid plastic, metal, or concrete pipe. Corrugated polyethylene pipe is routinely used to transfer air or solid particulate material and is primarily used in gravity flow water management systems, examples of which include stormwater drainage, subsurface drainage, sewage, leachate collection, rainwater harvesting, and stormwater retention systems.
The lightweight construction of corrugated polyethylene pipe, however, has a particular drawback; namely, it is flexible. Due to this flexibility, it may deform substantially when it is buried underground in areas that receive heavy vehicle or foot traffic. It may also break. But since the corrugated pipes are often buried underground, they are difficult to locate if they need to repaired or moved. Often, the terrain needs to be excavated just to locate the pipes.